


Weiss Schnee

by Akiruo (Akiruo02)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Future Fic, POV Third Person, Ruby being a dolt, Tragic Romance, Weiss is strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruo02/pseuds/Akiruo
Summary: Weiss Schnee is a lot of things.





	Weiss Schnee

**Author's Note:**

> Cause I thought of this while I was editing Stupid Cupids, and Writing Misunderstood Prince. Yes, Grimm is on the way. I'm just not happy with the next chapter of Stupid Cupids that I have to stop writing GRIMM to fix it. Anyways, this is very short but please do enjoy ^^

Weiss Schnee is the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. Remnants leading Dust distributor, she had inherited it from her family at the young age of 23. She is known to be cold, distant and strict. To the new employees she’s a tyrant, but if you ask the old and loyal SDC employees their answer is always in the line ‘she’s lonely, that’s all’

 

Weiss Schnee never smiles. Ask her longtime best friend, Blake and her answer would be, ‘She smiles when she’s alone with ****her**** ’. Once when her secretary, had someone help gather unwanted papers from her office, they picked up a small red worn out sticky note. The secretary stopped them from throwing it out and asked to place it on the CEO’s desk. Asking why the secretary smiled. ‘Just because’ was the answer. The note on the worn out piece of paper didn’t say much just ‘ ** **Smile!**** ’ written in a sloppy handwriting.

 

Weiss Schnee is unapproachable. Ask her longtime friend, Jaune and his answer would be, ‘She’s just shy’. One time, when a timely old man came to the SDC, looking for some form of work, Weiss was the one to approach him. They talked behind the CEO’s double doors. When the old man walked out, he was in tears, crying in happiness. He had come in looking for a job in order to send his grandson to a huntsman academy. He left with a job and his grandson has a scholarship. The old man couldn’t help but notice a small plaque on the CEO’s desk. ‘ ** **We are here to make it better**** ’

 

Weiss Schnee is a know-it-all. Ask her energetic close friend, Nora and her answer would be, ‘She only knows what she knows’. There are a lot of things in life, and each story will always have two sides. That is why Weiss listens first. Because bad things happen every day, and you have a chance to change that and ****move forward****.

 

Weiss Schnee is perfect. Ask her quiet friend, Ren and his answer would be, ‘She’s not. She works to be better than her past self.’ Weiss always tries to be better than her past self. It’s a ****promise she tends to keep****.

 

Weiss Schnee is lonely. Ask her close friend, Yang and her answer would be, ‘She’s never alone. ****She’s**** always with her.’ Weiss was never lonely, not when she knew her teams are always with her.

 

Weiss Schnee looks silly with that red cloak. Ask her why she has it and her answer would be to smile and say, ‘Because it’s all that, ** **dolt**** left.’


End file.
